nlsoccerdegrassifandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Torres
Christian Torres is a junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi. He is very shy and wont say anything but only says s tuff to Adam Torres and dislikes Drew Torres because he is jealous because he gets all of the attention. He was adopted by Audra Torres. He is friends with Zig Novack and Luke Chambers. 'Character History' He was first mentioned in I`m All In when Adam told Clare his parents adopted him. Drew doesn't like the fact that their parents are adopting him because he doesn't want another tansgendered brother. They get into a fight, and Drew has to watch Adam on his date as a result However, he first appears in I Gotta Good Feeling (1) when he walks into the Torres home. He is happy to be apart of their family. While he is talking to Mrs. Torres, Drew walks in on their conversation. He doesn't seem to care that much about Christian being their, and wanted to tell his mom something important. She ignores him. Later at dinner, he offers to do grace at their table before they eat. After grace, Mrs. Torres asks Drew what he needed agian. He tells her, and the family, that Bianca is pregnant and that Drew is the dad. The famil y is shocked by what Drew has told them. In It`s Our Genaration 1, He is nervous the first day and when he walks into class he sits next to Zig Novack and Luke Chambers. They seem to be fighting they exchange names and then Christian asks who is who around here and Zig say`s Clare Edwards is the queen bee of the school. Then Zig say`s something bad about Adam Torres, so Christian say`s Hey that is my brother, Zig looks shocked and say`s your brother`s with Adam and Drew. Christian say`s yes and then explains the whole story to them. Zig asks if they can be friends they all nod. All 3 of them go to The Dot and Luke reveals that he is autistic there a little bit shocked but they say it doesn`t matter. Then Christian reveals he is FTM transgender they say they don`t care and Christian say`s Thanks i`m relived my brother got bullied but thats not my case, then Zig say`s Let`s be grateful it isn`t. They''' all smile. The scene ends. In Somebody To Love 1, He is talking to Luke Chambers when Christian asks about his health and he asks if he can come with him to his appointment after school Christian replys yes. In Not a Love Song 1, He is asked out to the Dot by Jessica. Later a the Dot, He tells her he is FTM like Adam. She understands and they begin a friendship. Trivia *He is the second FTM Transgender to appear on the fanfiction **The first was Adam *He is also one out of three characters to be adopted **The first was Holly J. Sinclair **The second was Devin Gardner '''Friendships Students at Degrassi Adam Torres, 2013-present, Adoptive brother Luke Chambers, 2013-present, Best friend Zig Novack, 2013-present, Best friend He is new so he does not interact with alot of people yet Category:Characters